disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nala
|voice = As a cub: Niketa Calame (speaking voice) Laura Williams (singing voice) As an adult: Moira Kelly (films) Sally Dworsky (singing voice) Vanessa Marshall (video games) Gabrielle Union (The Lion Guard) |inspiration = Ophelia from Hamlet Beatrice Carbone |alias = Mom (by Kiara and Kion) |personality = Honest, responsible, confident, unswerving, brave, courageous, determined, honorable, outspoken, selfless, loyal, fun-loving, stern, strong-willed, shrewd, protective, incorruptible, caring, sweet, motherly |appearance = Slender lioness, tan fur, beige muzzle, underbelly and paws, brown nose (pink when young), teal eyes |occupation = Queen of the Pride Lands |alignment = Good |affiliations = Pride Lands |goal = To keep Pride Rock safe from danger |home = Pride Lands Pride Rock |family = |friends = Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Pridelanders, Kiara, Kion, Kovu, Vitani, Outsiders, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Tiifu, Zuri |enemies = Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Hyena Clan, Nuka, Vitani (formerly), and Outsiders (formerly), Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Makuu |likes = Ordinence, leve-headedness, adventuring with Simba, teasing Simba, her family, being supportive of Kion |dislikes = The idea of marrying Simba (formerly), swimming in freezing cold water, Simba being over-protective of Kiara, hyenas, Scar's tyranny, Simba's occasional stubbornness |powers = Physical strength and agility |weapons = Claws and teeth |fate = Marries Simba and becomes Queen of the Pride Lands |quote = "Pinned ya!" "I left to find help, and I found you. Don't you understand? You're our only hope." "Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha, ha, ha, ha!".}} Nala is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1994 animated film The Lion King. She is the lifelong best friend of Simba, and later would become his mate. Upon entering adulthood, she would have two children with him; Kiara and Kion. Background Development Nala's main animators were Bob Bryan and Gilda Palinginia and her supervising animators were Aaron Blaise (cub) and Anthony de Rosa (adult). During early production, Nala was given a younger brother named Mheetu. He is mentioned in the book The Art of The Lion King where he is referred to as "Mee-Too". He was designed by Thom Enriquez. In an earlier draft of the film, there was to be a scene where Scar felt that to be a beloved ruler and continue his monarchical legacy, he will need a queen to ensure that children will be born. Just then, Nala arrived to complain about the Pride Land's wasteland appeal. Scar then demands Nala to be his queen, which she refuses. He then summons the hyenas and banishes her as punishment for rejecting him. This scene is largely included in the musical version, minus Scar banishing Nala. Personality As a cub, Nala is known to be sassy, being defensive of her own accomplishments and giving her best friend cheek when prompted. Though Simba sometimes tries to claim her ideas as his own, Nala will not stand for being overlooked and is clever and strong enough to do something about it. Despite this, Nala is an encouraging friend, kind to Simba even when he makes an error, no matter what he says or does, she maintains the friendship, grieving heavily when he supposedly dies. Come adulthood, Nala has become much more mature, practically built on persistence and responsibility. Scar's poor reign has made her realize the importance of accountability, as she has seen firsthand what Simba's lack of interest in the Pride Lands has caused. She often tries to speak sense to Simba, standing as his voice of reason, firm and resolute in her beliefs with a cutting edge to her argument. Nala is not one to be stamped down with words, as she can hold her own in a verbal battle, parrying each of Simba's defenses with offenses of her own. No amount of yelling and accusations can beat down Nala's stubborn nature. Nala was the lioness who brought Simba back to Pride Rock, to save them from Scar's tyranny. She is also encouraging and complimentary of her daughter Kiara and mates Simba. Once Nala becomes a queen, she grows much more reserved and wise, no longer as spunky as she used to be. Unlike Simba, she is very relaxed in her dealings with Kiara, trusting her daughter to take care of herself. Her gentle words and sound advice serve as a softener to Simba's hard edge. Nala is able to see past Kovu's rough exterior to the hero who is longing to claw out, and she is not one to judge him for his past. She supports Simba in his decisions, always standing by his side no matter what the consequences. Nala is also supportive of Kion, as unlike Simba at first, Nala knew that her son was ready to take on responsibilities as leader of the Lion Guard. Physical Appearance Nala appears as a slender cream colored lioness with teal eyes (though her eyes are a much bluer color in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and green in The Lion King 1½). As a cub, she had a pink nose, as an adult, her nose is brown. Both the inside of her ears and the small tuft of fur on her tail are tan. Appearances ''The Lion King Nala is first seen as a cub, fast asleep in her mother Sarafina's paws when Simba goes to wake up Mufasa. She is then seen later that day being bathed by her mother. Simba, who has been tricked by Scar into visiting the Elephant Graveyard, asks her to accompany him to a great place. Initially, told the trip was to the watering hole, she is allowed to go on the condition that Zazu accompany them, after which Simba reveals the true destination. As they travel, it's revealed by Zazu that Nala and Simba are not only best friends but were betrothed at a young age by their parents. As a result, they're expected to marry in the future, a revelation which scares and disgusts both of them. Simba and Nala come up with a plan to lose Zazu along the way by traveling through many different animal herds ''(the "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" sequence), which succeeds. Simba and Nala journey to the Elephant Graveyard where they encounter Scar's hyena minions Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Nala attempts to escape alongside Simba, but the two are chased by the hyenas. After trapping the cubs, the three hyenas are attacked and scared off by Mufasa, who has come to rescue the cubs. Afterward, while Mufasa lectures Simba, Zazu is tasked with taking Nala home, not to see her friend again for a long time. The following night, after Scar informs the pride of Mufasa's and Simba's deaths in a stampede in The Gorge, she is seen mourning with the other lionesses and later seen shocked at the hyenas' takeover of Pride Rock. Years later, as a young adult, she attempts to hunt Pumbaa. However, she becomes entangled in a fight with a young adult lion, who is actually Simba. She manages to pin the lion using a trademark move in which she flips the lion onto his back. But she doesn't recognize him as her friend Simba until he introduces himself; Simba recognizes her by the flip move, which she had often performed on him as a cub. She is ecstatic to learn Simba is alive, as it means he is the rightful king of the Pride Lands. After being alone with Simba, she falls in love with him but grows angry when Simba refuses to return to Pride Rock to put an end to Scar's reign. At this point, she reveals that she left Pride Rock in an attempt to find help, as Scar had become a tyrant and the pride was suffering due to a drought, and the lack of both food and water as well as from the hyenas overrunning the Pride Lands. The two argue, and storm off in separate directions. She is seen the next morning with Timon and Pumbaa looking for Simba, and they discover from Rafiki that Simba has returned to the Pride Lands. She, along with Timon and Pumbaa, follow Simba, and offer to help him reclaim his kingdom. While Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyenas, Simba sends Nala to look for his mother and rally the rest of the pride. She does so and later appears with them, as Simba confronts Scar. Like the other lionesses, she is shocked when Scar forces Simba to admit his guilt in Mufasa's death. But she is one of the first lionesses to join in the battle after Scar reveals his identity as the true murderer of Mufasa. When the hyenas attack Simba she, Sarabi, Sarafina and the rest of the pride attack them furiously and rage together with Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki to avenge the fallen Mufasa. After the battle, she is seen looking on as Simba reclaims his throne, and becomes Simba's mate and had a cub with him. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride In this film, Nala is both Simba's mate and Kiara's mother. She seems to have aged and has a more built frame. Her eyes also appear to be bluer in color. She is first seen at Kiara's presentation, looking on proudly. She later appears as Kiara is going out to play, reminding Kiara to mind her father, and reassuring Simba that she will be fine. She, along with Timon, Pumbaa and two lionesses, accompanies Simba as he goes to retrieve Kiara when she wanders off and confronts Zira when the exiled lioness is discovered in the Pride Lands with her son Kovu whom Kiara befriended. Nala returns to Pride Rock with the others whilst Simba stays behind to scold Kiara. Nala next appears when Kiara, now an adolescent, is planning her first hunt, and Nala subtly encourages Simba to allow Kiara to hunt on her own. She later argues on Kovu's behalf to allow him in the Pride Lands. Since Kovu saved Kiara's life, Simba owes him a debt and so must grant Kovu's request to join the pride. The following night, she encourages Simba to give Kovu a chance, pointing out that Kovu may not want to follow the path expected of him. Later, the next day, when Simba is injured after being ambushed by the Outsiders, she nuzzles him, but then, like Kiara, she also seems shocked at Simba's decision to banish Kovu, even though she isn't at all vocal about it, perhaps believing that like previously, Simba wouldn't listen to her if she tried to say anything. When Kiara tells Simba that he will never be his late father, she is not shown, presumably because she went back into Pride Rock believing it was not her place to get involved, while the rest of the Pride now realize that Simba has broken the Circle of Life and failed to follow Mufasa's paw prints. It is presumed that Nala was shocked and saddened when Kiara fled Pride Rock to look for Kovu. During the battle between the Pridelanders and the Outsiders, she is seen leading the lionesses, and briefly, fights Vitani, who taunts her over Kiara's disappearance. After Kiara convinces Vitani and the other Outsiders into rejoining the Pridelanders, Nala watches on in horror as her daughter falls down the gorge, after preventing Zira from attacking Simba. She later directs Simba as he attempts to rescue Kiara, warning him about the river dam breaking up. Finally, she is seen roaring with Simba after Kiara and Kovu are united in marriage. The Lion King 1½ Nala plays a minor role in this midquel. Unlike the previous movies, she has green eyes in the film instead of blue, and only makes an appearance near the latter half of the film (aside from archive footage from "I Just Can't Wait to Be King"). She is seen during the ''Can You Feel The Love Tonight sequence and in an extension of the scene in the original film where she explains to Timon and Pumbaa about Simba's whereabouts. After several failed attempts, she rushes off to help Simba. Although Nala played a minor role in the film, she was still voiced by Moira Kelly. ''The Lion Guard Nala appears in the 2015 TV movie ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, and the subsequent series The Lion Guard that follows. In this storyline (set in the middle of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), she and Simba have a second cub, a son, named Kion, who serves as the protagonist. In the film, Nala is present when Kion's "Roar of the Elders" ability has been revealed, indicating that it is his time to become the new leader of a group known as the Lion Guard. Though Simba feels Kion is not yet ready for such responsibility and requests more time to prepare him, Nala shows confidence in Kion's newfound role within the Circle of Life and advises Simba to listen to Rafiki and immediately teach Kion the ways of the Lion Guard. During the climax, Nala returns and witnesses Kion's unconventional team save the Pride Lands from Janja's pack of hyenas. She is also present when Kiara becomes endangered due to a gazelle stampede (caused by Janja and his clan), though she is rescued by the Lion Guard; much to Nala's relief. In the end, after Kion has successfully proved his worth, both Nala and Rafiki show unsurprised pride, while a developed Simba follows suit. In the series, she is shown to be a wise and good mother to both her cubs. In the episode Can't Wait to be Queen, Nala accompanies Simba and Zazu in attending Amanifu's funeral, leaving Kiara in charge of the Pride Lands. Simba expresses concern about Kiara, but Nala believes that he is actually worried about his tribute to Amanifu, as he has to say a line in elephantese. Upon arriving at the funeral, Nala and Zazu express worry when Simba accidentally says "he had poop on him" instead of "he had good on him" in elephantese, luckily Amanifu's daughter Ma Tembo the other elephants see the funny side. Afterward, Nala, Simba, and Zazu return to Pride Rock. In Fuli's New Family, Nala teaches Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri how to track gazelles. In Paintings and Predictions, it is revealed that Nala's father as a cub fell from a tree branch, but was saved by The Lion Guard of his day. In Bunga and the King, Nala, Simba, Kiara, and Kion prepare to go to Mizimu Grove to attend a concert performed by Ma Tembo's herd. However, Kion has to leave after been informed by Ono of antelope being stuck in the mud. Kiara runs on ahead but a sinkhole appears, but Simba is able to throw her over to Nala, before falling into the sinkhole. Kion and the Lion Guard arrive at the scene and try to help Simba, who sends Nala and Kiara to go to the concert as it is traditional for the royal family to attend. Nala and Kiara watch the concert, just before Simba, Kion, Bunga, the Guard, Timon, and Pumbaa arrive. Nala joins in with her family, Timon, Pumbaa and the Guard in singing "Hakuna Matata". Cameos and other appearances Nala makes cameo appearances usually as a cub in the series, House of Mouse. She was always seen aside from the cub Simba. She also makes an appearance in the opening of Mickey's House of Villains, where she and Simba's dinner was stolen by Ed. She was seen as an adult in the episode "Timon and Pumbaa" and Mickey's Magical Christmas. Nala also appears in the animated blooper reel featured in the The Lion King: Diamond Edition special features. Her outtake featured the lioness botching her line during the final confrontation with Scar, during the film's climax. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Nala was seen as a resident of Pride Lands, with a similar role to the film. She was a noble lioness and met Sora, Donald and Goofy when they saved her from a group of Heartless. She requested their help in overthrowing Scar, although this request was later rebuked due to Rafiki's advice. She and the group find Simba at the oasis and convince him to return to Pride Rock to defeat Scar, which ended with Scar's death and Simba becoming king. Nala later became Simba's mate and to-be mother of their daughter, Kiara. Scar's ghost returned to haunt the land, causing everyone to flee, however, Nala stayed behind under Pumbaa's protection until Simba returned to face his fear. After the defeat of Xemnas, Nala is seen with Simba while Rafiki holds Kiara high above the restored Pride Rock so all the animals can observe their new princess. Musical as Nala in the musical's original cast]] In the musical based on the film, Nala's role is considerably expanded, with the events leading up to Nala leaving the Pride Lands under Scar's tyranny depicted in detail. Nala first appears in the musical as she is hunting with the other lionesses, replacing the scene from the film where she is being bathed by her mother Sarafina. Later, during the song "I Just Can't Wait to Be King", she sings quite a few extra lines that do not appear in the film version. In the scene "The Madness of King Scar", the lonely, mentally ill Scar decides to take Nala as his wife and queen consort, despite the fact that she is angrily opposed to the idea and that she is much too young for him. This leads to the song scene "Shadowland" where Nala's character sings the lead about her need to leave the Pride Lands and find help. The other lionesses sing supporting choir and Rafiki sings a blessing. At the end of the song, Nala bids her pride a sad farewell and leaves. Tony Award-winning actress Heather Headley portrayed her in the original Broadway cast. In the London West End production, she was originally portrayed by Paulette Ivory. The song "Shadowland" was based on the song "Lea Halalela (Holy Land)" from the Rhythm of the Pride Lands CD. Disney Parks Disneyland Resort In Disneyland, Nala was seen on The Lion King's float in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. Walt Disney World Resort Nala made an appearance as an animatronic puppet in former Magic Kingdom show, The Legend of the Lion King. She also makes an appearance in the Celebrate the Magic castle show. In Disney's Hollywood Studios' version of Fantasmic!, Nala can be seen with Simba and Zazu during the bubble montage. Nala is also prominently featured at Disney's Art of Animation Resort. Gallery Relationships Family Sarafina Nala appears to have a close relationship with her mother, Sarafina. She was seen resting in her mother's paws at the start of the film and willingly allowed her mother to bathe her, whilst Simba struggled to escape Sarabi's grasp. Kiara Nala and her daughter, Kiara appeared to have an affectionate relationship, as Nala wasn't as protective of her daughter as Simba was, and trusted her to make her own choices. She was encouraging towards her daughter at the onset of her first hunt and showed great relief when she learned of Kiara's safety following the wildfire. She approved of Kovu and Kiara's relationship and roared alongside her daughter after Kovu and Kiara's marriage ceremony. Kion Nala appeared to have a close relationship with her son Kion, unlike Simba, Nala accepted that it was time for Kion to lead the Lion Guard, and showed immense pride in him when he defeated Janja. She often gives Kion the maternal support and affection he needs. Romance Simba When the two were born, their parents agreed that they would marry each other upon reaching adulthood. As they grew, Simba and Nala became best friends and frequently played together. After being informed of their betrothal by Zazu, the two agreed that marrying wouldn't be right, and after escaping Zazu, Simba took Nala to the Elephant Graveyard, which he had heard about from his uncle Scar. Luckily Mufasa saved them. Nala was heartbroken when Scar claimed that Simba died with Mufasa in the wildebeest stampede. As young adults, Nala was the lioness who brought Simba back to Pride Rock to put an end to Scar's tyranny. After Scar's defeat, Nala stood beside Simba as his mate and Queen. Trivia *Her name is of Tanzanian origin, meaning 'luck' and in African, means 'successful'. *In an earlier draft, Nala was supposed to be banished from Pride Rock after she rejected Scar's proposal to be his queen. However, this is incorporated into the Broadway play The Lion King instead. *Originally, Nala had a younger brother named Mheetu, but his character was dropped because of time constraints. *Nala's fur seems to be brighter in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride than it was in the previous film. *Although she is the deuteragonist, Nala has little screen time, as a majority of the film focuses on Simba's scenes with either Mufasa, Timon or Pumbaa. nl:Nala es:Nala Category:The Lion King characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroines Category:Singing Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Lovers Category:Lions Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters Category:African characters Category:Spouses Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Animated characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Deuteragonists Category:Article of the week Category:Parents Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters